BTAS: Homecoming
by Alwaysthe3rdParty
Summary: A murder of a husband and his wife forces a little girl to go live with her uncle and cousin. 15 years later, her cousin and her return to Gotham. But the man behind her parents murder wants her inheritance...
1. Chapter 1: Tragedy of the Riveto Family

(AN: As much as I would like to, I do not own Batman or his comrades. But the Riveto family and their butler are mine. )

Ch 1: Tragedy of the Riveto Family

John Riveto and his wife, Amanda, were wealthy. The only way you could tell was the size of their house. It was a huge mansion, with at least 16 rooms and 5 stories. The only reason they had the house was because Mr. Riveto had inherited it from his late farther, while his brother Thomas, one of the only honest business gurus, chose a simple suburban home in McKinney, Texas. John was a doctor, and Amanda was a nurse. They were some of the nicest people in Gotham. They owned several charities and donated plenty to others.

Even when they were kids, the two were a couple. They were good friends with the Waynes and mourned the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne. They were only 13 when Bruce Wayne's parents died. 10 years later, they got married. 2 years after that, they had their first and only child, Kasey Martha Riveto. At that time, Thomas' wife had passed away, leaving him to raise his 5 year old son, Alan.

Kasey was just beginning to garble. Thomas and Alan had come up for a visit. It was a Monday, mid-June. The adults decided to go out to a movie, leaving Alan, an almost 6 month old Kasey, and Robert Cain, Thomas' butler that helped him with Alan, alone.

Robert had tucked in a sleepy Kasey at 7 p.m. Alan had just brushed his teeth and put on his Power Ranger © PJs. Alan was a genius. He could probably skip K- 2nd grade, so Thomas had decide to privately tutor him.

After Alan was in bed, Robert sat down to read his book.

About 12, the phone rang and Robert answered it. "Sir, you were supposed to be home three hours ago. Did you decide to go out?" "Robert, they're dead." "Who, sir?" "John and Amanda. Someone shot them in the parking lot. I'm pretty sure it was Thorne's gang but I have no proof." "Oh my." "Get Alan and Kasey out of there. They might come after Kasey. Get to the Police station, ASAP." Robert got his cap. He saw a shadow by the window. A gun shot went off.

Alan had gotten up a few minutes earlier because Kasey was beginning to fuss. He took her out of the crib and proceeded down the hall. That's when heard the gunshot. Staying in the shadows, he looked down the stairs. Robert was lying on the ground with some blood on his shoulder. Alan (being the genius he was) judged by the bullet hole in a table, concluded that Robert had only been grazed and had fainted, maybe it was for the better.

"Is he dead?" one figure asked, "Did I get 'im?" "No," another figure confirmed, "You just grazed 'im. We better work fast if we want that kid. Whoever controls that kid controls the Riveto family fortune." Alan ran into a nearby closet and locked the door. "The kid's not here!" one of them exclaimed, "Maybe somebody already got 'er." The knob to the closet moved. Alan knew the people were trying to get in. He put Kasey down in a basket and grabbed a nearby baseball bat. The door opened.

But the people had been waiting for him. One person grabbed the bat from him and put him in a headlock. The other one grabbed the basket. "Let's get out of here!" A shadow stood in front of them. The person released Alan. The other guy started running away. Kasey started crying. Alan watched the shadow fight the guy and after it finished him, it went after the person with Kasey. Once it was finished with that guy, it picked up Kasey. She stopped crying.

The figure reflected in the moonlight. He kind of looked like a giant bat, but Alan wasn't afraid. "Bruce, is that you?" he asked. The figure motioned him to be quiet and handed him Kasey. "Be quiet and don't mention my real name. Call me Batman," he said before he left, "Take care of her Alan, she needs it." He grappled away into the night as the sirens of the police cars got louder. "I promise," Alan stated, "I truly do."


	2. Chapter 2: 14 Years and 6 Months Later

CH 2: 14 Years and 6 Months Later

"Hey Kase! Wake up!" Kasey Riveto, who was now 15, woke up to her cousin, 21 year old Alan Riveto, nudging her. "Why do we have to move?" she groaned, "Allen was just fine! What was wrong with it? There was no hierarchy there! Here, I'll just be some rich kid that everybody will want to be friends with just so they can get nice stuff!" "I know, I know," he replied, "But ever since my dad died, I feel like we both need a fresh start. Don't worry. Eventually, people will see the nice, kind, intelligent, adaptive, organized, unselfish person you are. Of course, they'll also see the sarcastic, annoying, artistic person you are."

Kasey doubted it. Only people in Allen understood her, nobody here would. She was sure that not even the outcast would take her. She was too different. Then there was the city's status quo she would break.

"We're here sir," Robert announced, "I'll go park the car." They both got out. "So what do you think?" Alan asked, "Beautiful isn't it?" "It's… big," she commented, "A little too big. My parents lived here in this mansion?! They just don't seem like the type. I'm not the type. I'm gonna get lost in that thing!" "Glad you like it," Alan sarcastically said, "Come on; we already got your room set up."

Kasey followed him up 3 flights of stairs. "This is your room," he told her, "This is the room you would've been sleeping in if… they hadn't been killed." Kasey never understood why he was so touchy on the subject of her parents. Sure, it was sad and all, but she could talk about it. Maybe he couldn't talk about it; he knew them better than her. Sure he was a genius, yet it was the simple things that tripped him, like running the copier and expressing his feelings.

She put her stuff up and observed her room. "Needs a little color," she commented, "Good thing I'm a comic book artist." She got out her art supplies and began on her room. In no time at all, she has painted her room with comic book stuff. Alan came in.

"I see you made yourself at home," he noted, "And without covering up the carpet." "You worry too much Al," she replied, "You know I'm not messy." "Maybe I should have you decorate the artifact room." "Don't worry, I wouldn't draw this way. I would draw a little more serious in there. What did you come in here for?" "I need help with the copier and the media's coming." "Oh no! You know I can't stand the media! Can't you stop them?" "No, because they're here for the charity benefit being hosted here… tonight." "On a school night?!" "Charity benefits aren't that bad." "Need I remind you about the chocolate fountain explosion?"

The media guy came in. "Can I see your room?" he asked, "Then every girl in Gotham will want to decorate their room that way!" "No!" she exclaimed, "I just painted it and I don't want you smearing it!" He went in anyway. "Wow, did you do this yourself?!" "Is that unusual?" "Yes." "Why?" "You're rich. You're supposed to hire people to do stuff like this." "Why hire somebody when you can do it yourself for free?" "You have plenty of money, spend it!" "I only get 10 bucks a week for my allowance." "You get allowance?!" "Yeah, for my chores." "You do chores?! Your butler doesn't do them all?!" "Are you deaf?! You're acting like I'm insane!" "You are! You're not acting like a rich kid!" "So?" "We have a status quo here in Gotham." "I don't care! Argh, you just smudged Wolverine!" "Oh, sorry. Isn't that Hugh Jackman?" She pushed him out, painted over Wolverine, and repainted him.

(AN: Marvel Comics © own Wolverine, not me or DC. Hugh Jackman is the actor that played him in the X-men © movies.)


	3. Chapter 3: Charity Benefit

Ch 3: Charity Benefit

Kasey turned up her I- Pod © to drown out he noise below her. She understood that it was for a good cause, but most people just did it for the tax deductable. Well, except for Alan and a guy dubbed "Gotham's most elusive bachelor," Bruce Wayne. She had never met the fellow, but Alan talked highly about him. He had to be a good person if Alan talked highly about him.

Then she had a thought. Wouldn't Alan be considered an elusive bachelor too? He was even younger than Bruce Wayne! She turned off her I-Pod © and decided to check out the party. All she could hear was the noise. She left her room and began down the three flights of stairs. "5 stories high," she thought, "At least that will take care of my exercise. I wonder what room I can put my karate stuff in. Maybe in that room over there."

"Thanks for coming, Bruce." "Anytime for a friend, Alan. Can I meet Kasey? I heard that she has spirit." "Spirit, sarcasm, wit and the whole package. Gotham City's about to get hit by a missile." "That much of a Riveto?" "Yep. How's Gotham handling it?" "Well, she's the reason you aren't being swarmed by women right now. They consider her an "extra" that they don't want to share you with." "Good thing for me. I want them to stay away." "So, have you started teaching her how to drive yet?" Alan nearly choked on his drink. "I take that as a no." "Do you know how much it cost to insure a teenage driver these days?!" "You're just scared." "So?! I don't want to be the one that releases her upon an unsuspecting Gotham!" "If you need advice, ask Alfred. He's the one that taught me how to drive." "I've seen you drive, both kinds of cars."

Kasey was really out of place among the formal wearers in her casual clothes. Of course, sometimes it's not good to stick out. While looking for Alan, she bumped into somebody. "Oh sorry," she apologized, "I… didn't…" Alan and Bruce stopped their conversation to find that Kasey had met Rupert Thorne. "Oh no," Alan muttered while he sat down his drink, "Robert! Robert! Oh, he can't hear me! He went deaf in one ear because of the time somebody tried to shoot him." He rushed over to Kasey.

"You aren't welcome here and you know it," he said to Thorne, "Now, I'm going to ask you nicely to leave or I will have you escorted of the premises." "No need to be hasty, Mr. Riveto," he replied, "I haven't done anything illegal." Someone in the room coughed. "I'm sorry to hear about your father's death. They said he died in a car accident. Well, it was nice meeting you, Ms. Riveto." She stuck her tongue out at him while he was leaving.

"Kasey, this is my good friend, Bruce Wayne." "Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne. Alan talks a lot about you." "Please, call me Bruce. If there's anything I can do for you, give me a call. If I don't answer, Alfred will." "Well, good night Alan, Bruce, I have to go to school tomorrow." She went upstairs. "That was close." "Does she know self defense?" "Of course! My father made her take karate and now she's a black belt. And she knows to always walk in a big crowd and to never go in a dark alley. She's a smart girl. She has common sense." "That's a good thing to have. Does she know about him?" "Of course! I'm not going to be able to protect her by not warning her!" Bruce felt something in his pocket and took it out. It was a picture of Batman done by Kasey. "You told her?" "Yeah, good artist, isn't she?" "She sure is."


	4. Chapter 4: New School Blues

Ch 4: New School Blues

**Ch 4: New School Blues**

1st Period- Mr. Wright- Geometry

I'm just a little bit ahead of them. Nobody's sitting by me or talking to me. "Hey, Riveto kid!" "My name's Kasey!" "Whatever! Why are you in a public school? Can't your rich cousin afford a private tutor for a snob like you?!" So the regular kids don't like me. I'll see if there're some nice rich kids.

2nd Period- Mr. Malowitzer-Band

Nothing happening. They already had their big contest and it's an off day. Kids here seem pretty friendly. I just met a fellow clarinet player who does the school newspaper and is also an outcast. I'm sitting with her at lunch. Haven't met any rich kids yet.

3rd Period-Biology- Mr.…?

"Good morning class, I'm your new biology teacher, Mr. Snape." "Uh oh, that sounds familiar." "Let's see the role. Ah, Ms. Riveto, our new celebrity." "That sounds familiar too." I spent the rest of the time engrossed in my work.

C Lunch

I'm sitting outside because nobody but Julia Romero (the journalist person) wanted me out. The rich kids spread some nasty rumors about me (you don't want to know) because their worried about me wrecking their precious status quo. Usually, I wouldn't let it bother me, but I just had to get out of there when they started singing. They're so off key and out of tune that my ears were beginning to burst. Out here, it's nice and peaceful. I'm protected by a fence and my karate skillz. Eventually, the rumors will blow over and they will accept me. Tomato splats on the sidewalk Or maybe they could continue to be bitter and throw rotten fruit at me.

Kasey's day at school was uneventful except when a girl attacked because she thought she stole her boyfriend. Kasey left the school. The media was waiting for her. "There she is!" one of them yelled, "There's Kasey Riveto!" They started chasing her.

Meanwhile, Robert was listening to some music while reading the newspaper with his hearing aid off. Kasey ran to the car and tried to get in, but the door was locked. She banged on the glass and yelled, but he couldn't hear her. He finally looked up and unlocked the door. She quickly jumped in with the media on her tail. Robert began driving. "Next time, Rob," she began, "Don't turn your hearing aid off, just turn the music down. Where's Al?" "He had a business meeting to attend. He'll be home by the time we get there. How was school?" "ARRGH!"

Kasey slammed the door. "How was school?" Alan asked. "YAAAG! I HATE SCHOOL!" She stomped up the stairs. Robert and Alan looked at each other. "I'll go talk to her, or try to," Alan offered. He found her drawing a picture of the school, taping it to her punching bag, and practicing her karate moves on it. "I'll just talk to her later," he thought, "she looks mad. I pity the fool that messes with her on a bad day."

After doing her homework, she was again calm. "At least tomorrow's Friday. If anything happens, I can forget it over the weekend." She got her paints, went to the artifacts room, and began her sketches. It took her a little over 3 hours for it to be completed. The artist took a step back and admired her work.

(AN: I'll get the second half posted as soon as I can. I'm busy with school and all. You know how it is.)


	5. Chapter 5: FriDaze

Ch 5: FriDaze

Friday was semi-disastrous. She got good grades and all, but she was having problems with her science teacher and the popular crowd. The rest of the school had finally accepted her. She slumped out around 3:45, mostly tired and with her clarinet case in tow. "Can't wait to get home," she thought, "Watch TV, call Jessica (her best friend in Texas), do some more art, and eat popcorn."

She noticed that Robert wasn't in his usual place. "He might just be down a little ways," she concluded, "The school parking lot is quite busy." She searched for him, but couldn't find him. "Odd, it's not like Rob to be this late. Maybe I should call him, if he doesn't have his hearing aid turned off." She got out her cell phone and dialed Robert's number. Meanwhile, something was about to happen.

Before the call could get through, her cell phone was knocked out of her hand and off. She turned around to meet the mysterious assailants. "What do you want?" she asked while backing up, "It better not be trouble because that's what you're gonna get if you come after me!" "Our boss just wants a chat with you," one of them said, "You won't be harmed if- Ugh!" She kicked him where it hurt. The other two jumped at her.

She grabbed a piece of pipe and used it as a bo-staff. Those guys had nothing on her. She punched one that charged at him in the face. She tripped the other one with the pipe and used it smack another one aside. She picked up her clarinet case. They just laughed. She swung it around and knocked them all off their feet. She put her backpack and instrument down and took off.

She climbed over a metal fence and up the fire escape of a nearby apartment building and pulled the ladder up. "It'll be a grab and go operation he said," one of them complained, "He's not the one that has to chase the brat halfway around Gotham!" "Let the ladder down you little twerp!" one of them yelled, "Or I'll…" "As you wish," she replied, "Here you go."

She dropped it down right on top of the guy's nose. There was a sickening crack. He yelled in pain and anguish. She would've pulled the ladder back up, but the other two were already on it. She quickly climbed to the roof. She looked down to the bottom. She suddenly became dizzy and her vision became distorted. She quickly looked away and shook her head. "Stupid vertigo," she thought, "Oh, a clothesline."

She took out her trusty Swiss Army knife (it was a tradition for every Riveto family member to receive one when they turned 13), grabbed the clothesline and cut it. She went swinging to a window ledge of another building. She began to climb down. The men who were after her had just gotten to the roof. "What are they feeding kids these days?" one of them asked, "Sugary candy and energy drinks?" they began to go back down.

She was already down to the ground. She ran for the street. "I'm going to make it!" she thought, "There's nothing in my way!" As she was about to get out into the street, a black car pulled up. The door opened and someone pulled her in. "Let go!" she declared, "Or you'll be sorry!" "Buenos noches senorita Riveto," was the last thing she heard.


	6. Chapter 6: Of Hostage and Demands

CH 6: Of Hostage And Demands

Kasey woke up after being unconscious for a while. "Gotta get out of here!" she thought, "Oh, I'm tied to a chair. Ah hah! My trusty pocket knife should do the trick!" She felt around in her pocket, but found nothing but lint. "Looking for this?" a big burley figure asked, "Cute little thing. Don't think that we'd forgotten the Riveto's family tradition of giving pocket knives to a member when they turn 13." She could see the flash of the blade as the person flipped it in and out. "Who are you?!" she asked, "I know you work for Thorne! He wants my assets, but I got news for you! I don't have the rights to them until I turn 18! Only my cousin can sign them over!" "We have the right Riveto," the figure replied, "Your worth over a million dollars. I'm Bane and it would benefit you to remember that."

"Kasey and Robert should've been home by now!" thought Alan, "It's not like them to be out this late! I hope nothing bad has happened to them!" Two police cars drove up. Someone knocked on the door. He answered it. "Hello Mr. Riveto, I'm Police Commissioner Gordon. I have some bad news. We found your butler unconscious." "Is he okay?" "Yes, but he needs a new hearing aid. We fear that your cousin has been kidnapped. We found her stuff in an alley way close to her school." "Throne's doing, I'm sure of it! He wants her assets, but only I can sign them away, being her legal guardian and all. I'll call my lawyer and banker. Can anybody help?" "We already sent him the signal. He'll contact you. Let us know if anybody calls with the demands." "Sure thing, Commissioner." "Don't worry, we'll find your cousin." "Oh, it's not her I'm worried about. It's those fools that got her."

It was 8 pm and no calls about Kasey had been made yet. It was beginning to rain. Alan grabbed a book, turned on a lamp, and began reading. Some thunder crashed and the wind blew open the window. Alan got up from his comfy chair, closed the window then locked it. He turned around. The lightning reflected a dark, shadowy figure. He yelled and jumped back in surprise. It was Batman.

"Oh, Br- I mean Batman! It's just you!" he commented, "Use the door next time." "Not my style," Batman replied, "Any call, demands?" "Nothing, but I know that Thorne's group has her and he wants her trust fund/assets she'll receive when she turns 18. Problem is my lawyer hasn't bought over the paperwork yet. I'm holding it until she's 18, so only I can sign the rights away. "Can I see her stuff?" "Sure, it's over there."

Pit pat pit pat went the rain. Then it was like vhoom! as it began pouring down. "It must be pouring out there," Kasey thought, "At least it's not storming." KABOOM! "I stand corrected." She struggled some more. The thunder got louder. The louder the thunder got, the more she struggled. "Afraid of storms, little one?" Bane teased, "Or are the ropes getting too loose?" "The storm part, no. I grew up in Texas. This is nothing compared to the storms down there. This is just a shower. And the rope part, yes. They're old and loose. Of course, that means you have to untie me and get more rope. But I run pretty fast." "Nice try, but I cannot do that."

"Why haven't you made any calls? You've had plenty of time. You're waiting for something or someone. Perhaps someone dressed like a bat that stalks the night?" Bane tipped the chair over. "I take that as a yes. Ow, that hurt." He lifted the chair back up. "Come on in guys, it's time." The three men that had chased Kasey came in. One had a black eye, another one had the bottom of her shoe imprinted on his face, and the last one had a cast on his nose.

"Find anything?" Alan asked, "And where's my lawyer?!" "Take a closer look," Batman told him, "There's stuff on her cell phone." Alan brought her cell over to a microscope to take a closer look. "It's talc," he confirmed, "A very soft mineral used in baby powder. By the look of it and the lack of smell, I'd say that nobody's messed with it for a while." "The abandoned baby powder factory," Batman concluded, "Perfect place for a hideout."

The phone rang. Alan looked at the ID. "It's my lawyer," he told him, "He probably has the papers." He picked up the phone. His face turned into utter shock. He hung up and slumped into his chair. "He's out of country and can't make it back until next week. The information is too sensitive to fax or email. What are we going to do?" "Wait for a demand to be made. Then I'll go."

Bane used her knife to undo the ropes. She would've bolted, but the three men were basically on top of her before she could do anything. "Just relax and tell me your cousin's number so I can make demands," he said, "No harm will come to you if your cousin cooperates." "Like I'm going to tell you!" Kasey spat while trying to get free from the three guys, "Look it up yourself!"

Bane gave the men a signal. They let go and backed away. Before she had a chance to move, Bane backhanded her. She went flying across the place, finally landing on some crates. "And that was without the venom," he explained, "Imagine that with it. I really did know your cousin's number; I just wanted to see if you would cooperate." Kasey pulled herself out of the crates. "Oh yuck!" she thought, "He caught my lip!" The three men came over and got a hold of her again. Bane dialed.

The cell phone rang. Alan picked it up and put it on speaker. "Hola, senor Riveto. We have some business to discuss." "Who is this?! What have you done with my cousin?! You better have not harmed her or so help me…!" "Let me speak, senor Riveto. Your cousin will not be harmed as long as you cooperate. "Alan! Don't do it!" she yelled on the other line, "Whatever you do, don't do it! I'm just fine! He already backhanded once just because I wouldn't tell him your number because he already knew it! Don't- gumpf!" "Your cousin has bad manners," he commented, "Talks too much, moves too much. Don't know how you put up with it. If you never heard of me, my name is Bane. Enough of the pleasantries, let's get down to business. Have senor Batman bring the papers to my location. He already knows where I am. Nobody is to come with him or your cousin's life could be in jeopardy." He hung up. Alan turned around and Batman was gone.

Once again, Bane backhanded Kasey. "Such terrible manners," he commented, "You think that being on top of society would make you more well-mannered." Kasey tasted a little blood from a cut above her upper lip. It wasn't much, but it was still enough to make her gag, seeing that she couldn't stand blood. "What's wrong, senorita Riveto?" Bane asked, "Can't stand the taste of yourself?"

"You'll pay for this," she spat, "I promise. Not only was your charge high enough for kidnapping, but it just got higher for assault, a very serious crime." They glared at each other. "You have much courage for one so small," he admitted, "I find that annoying. If you weren't a Riveto, our paths would've never crossed. I'm only doing this because I'm getting paid to." "Should we tie her back down, boss?" one of the men asked, "She's beginning to struggle again." "Leave her untied and keep a hold on her. Batman is here, ahora."

AN: Phew, finally finished with the longest chapter! Sorry about the delay. First there was a bad storm that fried my laptop's hard drive then it kept messing up. Gotta love Texas weather.


	7. Chapter 7: Night Fight

CH 7: Night Fight

Batman parked the Batmobile near the factory. The ground was still wet from the recent rain. He scanned the roof. There were two figures, one being Bane and the other being young Kasey Riveto. Bane had her by the shirt and was holding her over the edge. Batman narrowed his eyes. He had read Kasey's file (provided by Alan) and found out that she had vertigo on top of buildings, rock wall climbing, and mountain climbing (not that she liked to do any of those things anyway). Batman began approaching the building. He was pretty sure that he would have to fight for her. Three men approached him. He smirked at the marks of Kasey on their faces.

Kasey was trying to stay conscious. She was beginning to feel sick and her vision was beginning to blur. "Look down," she told herself, "Look down." (everybody knew that "don't look down" never worked) By using reverse psychology, she prevented herself from looking down and making herself feel worse.

"Here comes the hero," Bane commented, "But it doesn't look like he has the papers though. Tsk tsk. I'll have to drop you." "My cousin probably couldn't get a hold of his lawyer!" she remarked, "He's constantly out of country and can't make it back until the next week! We don't use him very much, for obvious reasons." Batman had finally reached the roof. "Put her down, Bane. This is between you and me." Bane took a pipe and wrapped it around her so she couldn't get away. He activated his venom.

But Kasey was clever. While Bane and Batman were fighting, she started crawling away like an inchworm. A red Camero drove up. Alan got out of his car. He quickly started up the stairs. Kasey was almost to the door. Bane grabbed her. He tightened the pipe even more. He held her neck between his elbow and forearm. He placed his other hand on the other side of her head. "Don't come any closer!" he warned, "Or I break her neck!" He looked at her, probably expecting her to scream. She looked at him like, "Are you insane?! How am I supposed to scream if I can't breathe?!" Batman took a step forward. Bane threatened his move. Batman spied Alan behind Bane. Alan grabbed his tube in the back of his head and pulled.

It finally popped out. Bane released Kasey and returned to his normal size. Batman easily took care of him. Alan struggled to unwrap Kasey. Finally Batman had to use his miniature blow torch to get her out. She was exhausted from her ordeal. "Are you okay Kase?" Alan asked, "Did he hurt you much?" "No, I just have a cut and maybe a few bruises. Thanks…" Batman was gone and Bane was chained up.

The police finally showed up. "You're safe, Kasey. You're safe." But she didn't hear Alan. She was already asleep. He smiled and picked her up. He met the police halfway down the stairs. "I'm taking her home," he told Gordon, "She doesn't need any stitches. Robert can patch her up. He was a field medic in Britain once with Bruce Wayne's butler. He can dress these wounds."


	8. Chapter 8: Beginnings

CH 8: Beginnings

By Saturday morning, Kasey was back to her normal self. Robert found he up by 8 watching her usual Saturday morning cartoons (early riser). About lunch time, some special guests arrived. Alan had invited Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake, Barbra Gordon, Dick Grayson, and Alfred. Much to his disgust, Kasey took a liking to Dick. "It's his personality," Bruce explained, "He's a lot like your father, her uncle." "I see," Alan replied, "Just like Robert and Alfred are old friends." The butlers had sat down for a nice little chat. Barbra rescued Dick from Kasey. So, Kasey instead took Tim on a tour of the house. He was very impressed by the videogame room, so they sat down and played until it was time for lunch.

Kasey talked to Tim for most of the lunch. "Isn't it cute?" Barbra asked Dick, "They would make a cute couple!" "I'm just glad that she's not bugging me," he answered, "Don't think too much of it. She's probably just excited because Tim is her age. She'll calm down and they'll just be friends. She doesn't seem like the type to have a boyfriend.

There was a knock on the door. Robert answered it. "Hi, I'm Julia Romero," a shy girl said, "I heard that Kasey was kidnapped and I just wanted to see if she was okay." Kasey let her in and gave her infamous grin. "I'm fine," she assured her, "Now come on; I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine." After the intros were made, the three younger ones went to go look at a comic book that Kasey had made about her experience with Bane.

"Thanks Bruce," Alan said, "I don't know what I would've done without you." "I'll always be watching her," he assured him, "I loved her parents and your father. They were like a family to me. Now, she's like a niece to me. You're like a brother. I made a vow the night that I foiled her kidnapping to always make sure that nothing happens to her. So, any problems at Riveto Tech?"

"No, not really. Some foreign investor is trying to create some kind of weapon, but we don't do weapons." "Hm, strange. What's his name?" "Luhg La Sar, unusual, isn't it?" "Yeah." They listened to the kids upstairs laugh. The butlers were still conversing with each other about good old times and pain of raising kids. For once, Gotham seemed peaceful.

"Alan Riveto denied my demand. He will pay dearly." "Yes Master, should we strike now?" "No, wait for a while. There must be a kink in that armor of his. We have to observe him and be able to predict his moves. Then we'll strike." "Yes Master." A person came in. "What is it?" "We found the information you wanted. We couldn't find any on Mr. Riveto himself, but it was easy enough to hack into his cousin's school and medical databank." "We should also observe her for a while. Did you get the surveillance?" "Yes Master. It looks like she knows karate well. But according to her medical record, she has vertigo. She seemed to handle herself very well in the ransom situation. She seems very observant." "Yes, we'll have to be careful. Then we'll strike."

AN: Yeah, finally finished! Thanks for all the comments (cough, cough) and be watching for the sequel. Title TBD


End file.
